dndwithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan's Class
Shade Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per shade level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per shade level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor * Weapons: Simple weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Intelligence and Wisdom * Skills: Choose two from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Religion, Sleight of Hand Equipment * (a) a Handaxe (b) a Dagger * (a) Component Pouch (b) Arcane Focus * (a) a Scholar's Pack (b) an Explorer's Pack Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment provided by your class and background, and start with 3d4 x 10 gp. Spellcasting Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the shade spell list. You learn additional shade cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the shade table. Preparing and Casting Spells The shade table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these shade spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of shade spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the shade spell list. When you do so, choose a number of shade spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your shade level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your shade spells. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier and proficiency bonus for the spell save DC of a shade spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. Spell Attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. Ritual Casting You can cast a shade spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your shade spells. Spiritual Overwhelm Starting at 2nd level, you can use your action to allow the spirits to take over temporarily. You can use this feature 2 times. You regain expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Your shade level determines your armor class and ability, as shown in the table. You can stay in this form for up to 1 minute. You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While under this transformation, the following applies: *Any creature that hits you with a melee attack, they take force damage equal to your Wisdom modifier. *You can cast the spell(s) obtained from Spiritual Overwhelm only once without expending a spell slot. *Once you have used one of the spells from Spiritual Overwhelm, you must take a long rest to regain the spell. Bound Spirits At 2nd level, you bind yourself with the spirits of your choosing. Your choice grants you features at 2nd level, 6th level, 12th level, and 17th level. * Spirits of Untamed Creatures * Spirits of Unknown Depths * Spirits of Divine Beings * Spirits of Corrupted Ones Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Spiritual Mastery At 20th level, you have mastered full control of your spirits. You can now cast Spiritual Overwhelm an unlimited number of times. Spirits of Untamed Creatures Text Spirits of Unknown Depths text Spirits of Divine Beings text Spirits of Corrupted Ones text